sildorian_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Dracula
Dracula character information Vlad III or Vlad the Impaler, sub-description Origins of Vlad: Dracula's host, Vlad, was formerly a Prince of Wallachia renowned for his excessive use of torture. Vlad was driven to these measures after being relentlessly invaded and raided by the Turks, Vlad gained confidence as a Commander and kept the Turks at bay, he was in the midst of a battle which he lost (the first time he lost a battle), when only he and his 4 most trusted General's escaped. His general's (Valeri, Alexandru and Valentin Rusmanov) set up camp and waited as Vlad went in search of food and survivors, but he came upon a cave in his search and as he entered he was greeted by a demon offering him immortality for his soul when he died. Vlad accepted, becoming something more than human. He returned to his camp, turning all 3 of his general's into vampires (they all accepted when he asked) and left the human world, delving into his own private land and resided in a castle. After Vlad's disappearence and assumed death, his Wallachian comrades soon lost their war without him. Vlad remained in his castle for thousands of years before, long after his families death, all of whom he never got to say goodbye to, emerged in search of adventure, bored of his regal vampire life. Upon leaving he found himself in the employ of Wolf, (the leader of the Union at the time) as his Grand Admiral, but was confronted by Carl (an extremely powerful dark capable of making a new dark from anyone deemed worthy), and was knocked unconscious. While unconscious Tech found Vlad, with Dracula now apart of him. Tech received a call from Wolf, telling him to kill Vlad because of Dracula, growing as a parasite inside of Vlad. Tech refused to do so and when Vlad awoke, he stopped working for Wolf and dropped off the grid, reemerging with Dracula at his side. Origins of Dracula and some basic Characteristics: Dracula was born a Dark, a parasite that survives in a human host and emerges in its own form. His host was an Ancient vampire in the form of Vlad Tepes III, widely known as "Dracula". Upon becoming a dark he had chosen to pursue dark lightning. As Vlad Tepes III's dark, he shares his vampiric blood and powers, due to this he is classed as an Ancient Vampire even though only being alive for months, he often lies about Vlad's true age by saying 1500 years old. In reality, he is in his early 2000's Dracula is one of the most powerful darks despite being the youngest due to his widespread abilities and powers. Dracula quickly decided to hone his ability to read and mask his own aura. He invested lots of time into this practice and quickly became a expert at aura reading. This is very useful as every being has a magical aura, as they hold some type of magic in them. This can also be used to see emotions of people, check lies and judge power level in magical means. Abilities: As a vampire, he has super speed, super strength and super senses (eg, enhanced eyesight, enhanced hearing, etc). However as a dark, he has access to dark magic, Dracula also uses demonic magic after being turned into a demon. After becoming a God he then gained the ability to have passive or physical abilities involving his title. Alignment and recent actions: More recently, Dracula has begun to take sides but never takes only one, he always has an angle and never does it "for the good of his heart". Dracula also recently began searching for Dark Relics, powerful relics created by Conquest. As of writing this, he has found 5 dark relics in the form of an armour set, granting him a lot of power. Thanks to this extra power, Dracula ascended to God-hood and became the God of Lightning (on account of his lightning prowess), a low level deity but not one to be taken lightly as he has very powerful friends and family, and more than a few tricks up his sleeves. More recently, Dracula destroyed all shrines relating to Ares (God of War) and formally challenged him to a duel, in which he won, by beheading Ares and then absorbing his magical essence, claiming his title of God of War and raising his power further. It is unknown when he moved to the U14 universe after the Sildorian universe collapsed from the Voidborn, but it is likely thousands if not tens of thousands of years ago. END Category:Characters